SYOT There's Always A Story
by Jocylin
Summary: Let the 71st Annual Hunger Games Begin! What were the games like 3 years before Katniss and Peeta came and changed everything! Everyone has a story, let yours be heard! SUBMIT YOUR TRIBUTES NOW! You can submit up to two! So hurry and May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor! RATED T to be safe, mild swearing, violence, and whi knows what else!
1. Iniation 8 spots left

Hello my pretties! Muahaha be prepared for an SYOT straight from the pits of... an apricot!... wait what? Hi guys! My name is Jocylin and this is my first fanfiction ever! *cringe* no. Don't worry! ! I may be inexperienced but it doesn't mean I can't write a kick a.. story!

This is an SYOT regarding the wonderful 71st annual Hunger Games. And darlings what a game this shall be! Yes I said 71st and you know what that means you've got Haymitch, you've got Effie, hell you've even got Finnick for crying out loud to help you along the way!

Now lets get on with chapter 1!

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

The sun had set... ***incoming call from Hunger Games HQ***

**"Uh... Jocylin..?" **

**-"Why whatever could it be Mr. Snow. You have interrupted my story!"**

**-"Miss Jocylin. Maybe you've failed to notice. ..but.. you have no tributes. "**

**-*blushing furiously* "OH MY GOSH! HOW COULD I FORGET!**

* * *

**Hahaha! Okay now this is where YOU come in! "Step right up, STEP RIGHT UP! PUT YOUR NAME INTO THIS REAPING BALL OF WONDER! All you must do is... FILL OUT THE FORM BELOW!" **

**I'm looking for tributes of all ages (well anywhere between 12-18) to submit themselves for an exciting adventure that ultimately leads to... your... DEATH!" **

**-"Yes.. but why would I want to do that?"**

**-"Excellent question my young one! It is because 1... yes 1 of you loveky 24 will survive!"**

**-"Well I can't argue with that!"**

* * *

**Tribute Forms:**

Full Name:

Nickname (if applicable):

Gender:

Age:

Prefered District (if already taken I will PM you):

Apperance (hair, eyes, build, freckles, etc. PM a pic of what you think they'd look like if you so desire):

* * *

Family (be detailed):

Friends:

History (as detailed as possible, tragic, not tragic, idk):

Boyfriend/Girlfriend?:

Prefered weapon:

How they learned to use weapon:

Personality:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Anything else I'd want to know? (Preferred death?, angle for game?)

* * *

**PM your submissions! Please don't leave it in a review! **

**I hope you can stand my crazy antics! Review your hopes for this story and any tips you'd like to give! **

**Oh and May The Odds Be Ever In All Your Favor! GOODBYE!**

***next chapter will show what spots are left!***


	2. The Tributes 8 spots left

Hello everyone! Please submit as soon as you can and remember PM YOUR SUBMISSIONS!

YOU CAN SUBMIT UP-TO TWO TRIBUTES BY THE WAY!

**I will begin writing once one of the districts has both tributes!**

* * *

DISTRICT ONE:

_Female: _**Sparkle de Light **

_Male: _**Luster Bloom**

DISTRICT TWO:

_Female: _**Kora Tricks**

_Male: _**Patrick Lee**

DISTRICT THREE:

_Female:_

_Male:_

DISTRICT FOUR:

_Female:_

_Male: _**Luxtia Emerald**

DISTRICT FIVE:

_Female: _**Myra Pernia**

_Male: _**Kaul Hepler**

DISTRICT SIX:

_Female:_

_Male:_

DISTRICT SEVEN:

_Female: **Amber Cormac **_

_Male: _**Lawrence Liu **

DISTRICT EIGHT:

_Female:_

_Male:_

DISTRICT NINE:

_Female: _**Natasha Aquilla**

_Male: _**Oscric Huang**

DISTRICT TEN:

_Female: _**Alice Pinsweep **

_Male: _**Jackson Kriswell**

DISTRICT ELEVEN:

_Female: _**Zinnia Carter**

_Male:_

DISTRICT TWELVE:

_Female: _**Kattri Cold (pronouced Cat-tri)**

_Male: _**Mesile Deliani**

_**TRY TO GET YOUR TribUTES IN ASAP! **_


	3. DISTRICT 12: THE REAPING

**Hey guys! So I am officially starting the story as District 12 has announced it's two tributes! The lucky (or not so-lucky) tributes are... *drum roll please*...naww you'll just have to wait and see!**

**DISCLAIMEERRRRR!**

**I have no legal affiliations with the book known to the public as "The Hunger Games" nor will I ever, as the genius, and brilliant Suzanne Collins, bless her, wrote the original masterpiece! BUT! (and this is a big but) this story mayyyyy (no it is) be based on the amazing trilogy! With the help of YOU GUYS of course!**

* * *

Chapter 1: District 12

**DISTRICT 12 TRIBUTE: FEMALE**

_Picture this: Your standing in a room, it's pitch black, your eyes are open yet you see nothing. Now imagine 10,000 people screaming at the top of their lungs, and you feel that at any moment you could go deaf. That's how I feel right now. Lost? Dazed? Confused? Terrified? All of it. Despite it all, I feel alone. More alone than I have ever felt in my life._

_The longer I stand there, the more clear some of the screams begin to sound. I realized quickly that it wasn't 10,000 different people. Just two; repeated over and over again. My mom, and dad. Underneath the screams, growling begins to make its appearance, whilst 3 pairs of bright green eyes pop out in front of me. Wolves. I open my mouth to scream, yet its drowned out in all the noise. I feel myself fall to the ground, but as soon as my knees hit what feels like concrete, it disappears. The ground is gone, and I'm now falling through the air, screaming at the top of my lungs. I notice that my parents voices were gone, all that was left is my scream and the intensified growling of the wolves._

Suddenly, I feel a hand gently tap my shoulder. "Kattri!" he yells. Wait! I recognize that voice. "Kattri!" he continues to yell. "Kattri! Wake Up! It's just a dream! Wake up!"

"Danny!" I yell. Jolting out of bed. I begin to feel warm tears streaming down my face, and a sob build up in my throat. Before I completely lose it, I grab hold of Danny wrapping him tight, afraid to let go.

"It's okay Kat. It was just a dream. You're okay, the wolves are gone, mom and dad, they're... well you know. You're okay. It's over. You're okay." He consoles, rubbing my back. I look up at him, and inch myself back, already feeling better. I open my mouth to ask how he knew, then close it. This happens every year. Every night before the reaping. This year it happened more times than I even want to think about. I think I've woken Danny up at least 12 times in the past three weeks due to this. Danny's the only one who knows about this dream though; not that I have many people to tell anyways. But, my best friend and boyfriend who I tell practically anything to, Jack McFrostspark, doesn't know about this dream. "Do you want to talk about it?" Danny whispers gently. I shake my head no. He drops it immediately. I've talked about it enough, I just want to get up, get this reaping over with and move on.

I completely untangle myself from Danny, and begin to inch off the bed, wiping the wetness off my face along the way. Danny gets up too. "Get dressed, I've laid one of Mom's things out for you, it's pretty." Danny says, redness seeping into his cheeks. He always gets embarrassed talking about girls things. I tease him all the time, about it, although he's actually pretty good with fashion. Immediately I take a sharp inhale of breath, flashing back to the nightmare, hearing Mom's shrieks. Danny lightly taps me on my back, pulling me into reality.

"Thanks" I breathe. Danny nods, and walks out of the room to get ready.

Danny looks like my father. Straight black hair, long legs, muscular build. He even has his eyes, a deep grey. Much similar to the other seam kids. Myself on the other hand? Long brown curly hair, slightly curvy, and I have "striking" purple eyes. Or at least that's what Jack told me. Jack's my only friend, and luckily I have the privileged of being his girlfriend. Jack on the other hand is rather popular and has a ton of friends. How he ended up with me is still a mystery, but I love him nonetheless. It's not that I'm ugly, in fact many people have told me that I'm actually quite pretty; it's just that I'm incredibly unsociable. Always in the back of the class, hiding away in my texts books. Since I'm rather smart, I'm more often than not stuck with the rich merchant kids, and of course being a seam kid without any parents... You could say I'm bullied... a lot. I know, without a doubt that without Jack, and Danny I would have died years ago, whether it be by my own hands or not.

Danny's my older brother. Ever since our parents died protecting us from the wolves, Danny has cared for me. I wouldn't say that he's like my father... because... you know... he's my brother, but I can say they'res no one I trust more. My brother was badly injured by one of the wolves that attacked us, causing him to lose almost all feeling in his right leg, which is why he was deemed unfavorable to work in the mines at 18. Somehow he manages to walk, yet with a noticeable limp. We were almost taken away 5 times to the orphanage in the three years Danny had left until he was 18 after our parents died. Luckily, my brother had found a job. In the small yard in the shack we call a home lies strawberries. Tons of them. At first, when we were both nothing but skins and bones, we used them to survive. But after a few months we were able to sell a few to the people in the hob, and buy some real food. Thankfully during these years Danny has not been reaped, and neither have I. I'm 16 now, and I only have 2 more years until I'm free from the capitals clutches. I just pray, I make it that far...

I stare at my reflection in the cracked mirror located in our living room. It had been a gift from my grandmother who passed away soon after. My grandfather had died in a mining accident a few years back. It wiped out a lot of people, including the young huntress' father whom I sometimes buy things from in the hob. I believe she's around 13, I never bothered to learn her name. In the mirror I see the dress my brother picked out is a dark purple, similar to the color of my eyes. It's gorgeous, despite the few tears, and the obvious wear.

I walk into the dimly lit living room, where Danny hands me a piece of bread. I study it a little deeper and realize it's from town. The Mellarks own a small overpriced bakery there. The bakers wife is a mean old witch who hates seam kids. They have three sons, one around Danny's age, another Rye, who's a year younger than me, and the youngest who I believe is around the same age as the hunter who I buy from in the hob. Before Jack and I started dating, I had a brief, crush on Rye, which is why I know so much about them. I only told this to Jack, who in turn became jealous causing him to get the guts to ask me out. Truly I'm thankful towards Rye for that. Of course, its not something he'd ever find out... unless Jack told him... dear God I hope not. "Danny... you shouldn't have..." I stammer.

"Shut it. You know I brought in a little extra money this month. I thought you deserved it." He smiles, causing me to laugh and take bite of the bread. It tasted delicious.

I quickly finish, get up, and yell over my shoulder "I'll... see you at the reaping!" I quickly race over to Jack's. He's a merchant, another reason why I'm still in awe at how he likes me.

I walk up to his front steps, just in time to see Jack slowly walk out the door, shoulders slumped. As soon as I see him I jump up and give him a hug, and stand on my tip-toes to kiss him lightly. He's 6'2, I'm 5'4... it's a bit of a reach. I see him immediately perk up, and he gently bends down to kiss me fully. I kiss him with as much passion as I can in 3 seconds, because right after the door begins to open showing Jack's younger brother push through us, and yell out "GET A ROOM!" in disgust. He just turned 12, making him eligible for the games. My throat tightens up, as I realize what that entails. If he gets reaped... then Jack.. I didn't want to think about it. Luckily Jack didn't notice my hesitation as he grabs my hand lightly and leads me towards where the reaping is held.

"Let's get this over with." He says sternly, although I hear a bit of nerves creeping in his voice. We walk to the center and only separate our hands once we are forced to separate into our lines. "I'll look for you once I'm done." I can only nod. Fear creeps in as soon as he lets go of my hand. I hardly notice the lady injecting me to track that I am here.

As soon as I'm quartered into my area, I scan until I see Jack in the distance waving at me. I scan again to find Danny off in the corner, hands in his pocket, looking nervous. This is the second year he isn't in the reaping ball. I look back to Jack, and see him talking with his group of friends. The anthem begins, and I get ready for the ever so "peppy" Effie Trinket to make her appearance. I don't even care to notice what she's wearing, although I'm sure its outlandish, and over the top. All I can do is stare into those reaping balls, and pray that neither Jack, or his brother are reaped. Luckily for them, they only took a few tesserae. As for myself... I'm in there 33 times.

"Let's begin with the girls!" Calls out Effie Trinket in her thick capital accent. I realize I have missed the introductions.

All I can think is _please don't let it be Jack... PLEASE DON'T LET JACK BE CALLED... GOD DAM***T PLEASE! _I was prepared to keep screaming this in my head until the reaping was over. In the background I hear a name being called... then again... then again.

"Goodness gracious me! Will someone get Kattri Cold up here!" I hear Effie shrill maddeningly.

It's not Jack. I'm stone cold. I feel peacekeepers pushing me forward up onto the stage. _It's not Jack_. I keep repeating in my head. "It's not Jack." I whisper out loud. I feel myself moving up the steps. I look out into the crowd to see Danny pale white... crouching on the ground looking as though he is going to puke. He must realize he can't do anything. He can't volunteer. I sideways glance over at Jack to see him yelling out...

_It's not Jack._ I repeat. It's me.

* * *

**DISTRICT 12 TRIBUTE: MALE**

"Castro! Calm down!" I yell. My face flushed from the exertion. I can't climb, hell I can't even cut bread without catching a part of my finger. "Just hold on! I'll get you down!" Castro begins to weep. Somehow he managed to climb to a branch 12 feet in the air on the tree in front of the dumpster we call a 'home'.

"You? Mesile Deliani get someone out of a tree? Ha! As if!" I start to smile as my boyfriend, and best friend of like forever, or it seems like it anyway, walks over to me. He quickly kisses my cheek, and I laugh until I come back to my senses and realize the demand of the situation.

"Garcing! Stop playing around!" I give him a stern look. Or... at least as stern as I can manage in front of him. I hate the feelings he gives me. It's like I'm a completely different person when I'm with him. To most people. well actually everyone but Garcing, I'm this desolate and loner guy who despite coming out at a young age can't seem to change the views of the people in this town. Garcing and I both are bullied, badly. I can remember more times than I want to think about, coming home with bruises on my face, or a limp in my walk from merchant kids, who frankly have no right to judge in the first place. Luckily Garcing has made a few friends... yet none of them seem to like me. Garcing says its because I'm too daunting. It may be part of the reason... but it sure as hell isn't why Garcing is my only friend.

I'm not the smartest guy around, Garcing at least has that. Plus he's drop dead gorgeous.. so of course girls give him attention, even though they completely ignore the fact that we're dating, and they still join in on the bullying when the guys initiate it. Not that he could care less what they think. It's also because I practically raise Castro. Garcing lives in the orphanage... if you think the seam is bad... I can't even begin to describe the orphans. Garcing is also extremely outgoing, and doesn't give a damn about his situation. Granted I don't care either, but he just plays off living in the orphanage like its the most normal thing. Of course I get jealous of him, but he truly is the one who keeps me sane, and I love him for it.

Garcing starts to head over to the tree and begins maneuvering his way up it... oh yeah I forgot to mention. Garcing is incredibly strong... unlike myself. Before I know it, Garcing has brought down the whimpering Castro.

I start to give my 'death glare', as Castro calls it, while he slowly walks toward me staring at the ground. My hands are at my hips, when he stands before me. Since my mom died of starvation when I was 7 I've basically taken over the role as "mom". Dad works in the mines, and is only home at night when he's far to tired to do anything but eat and sleep. That's also something I've been teased of since years before I came out.

"What the hell were you thinking Castro!?" I scream at him. If it wasn't the day of the reaping I probably wouldn't be this furious. "Don't you realize how dangerous that was? Are YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF?" I'm furious... this is my last reaping, I'm worried beyond belief. What the heck am I going to do if I get reaped, what the heck is Castro going to do! He can't live on his own! And there's no way I would come back from the games. I can't do anything! All I've got going for me is my skill in lighting fires. But what would that do for me? Sure, I'd stay warm for a while... but I've seen the games... the careers would find me in an instant. I'd be a goner.

Castro started to cry, and knelt on the ground whimpering out "I...I'm so..sorry... I just... I just wanted to... to try and climb.. this before I died.. Nathan told me I couldn't do it... so I..."

"W...w..wait, what?" I manage to stammer out. "What do you mean? Your not going to die!" My anger diffused immediately. Castro just turned 12... he's eligible for the games. The color drains from my face. I feel Garcing slip his hand into mine, gripping it tight.

"You don't know that Mesile! You don't!" Garcing lets go of my hand, and I pull Castro up giving him the tightest hug I can manage.

"Please. Please Castro just stop. Don't say that. Please! Your not going into the games... your not. I won't let you. Okay? Calm down." I'm furious at myself. How can I be so conceited... who the hell cares if its my last reaping. Castro has years ahead of him. I look away for a moment, wishing that I could just escape into my own little hole. I take a deep breath, and look back at Castro.

"It's time to go." Garcing says lightly. He taps my shoulder, and I unwravel from Castro grab his hand, while Garcing grabs mine, and we start walking towards the square.

I ignore the stares we get as we get closer to the reaping. I eye Effie Trinket getting prepped to stand on the stage. Her outlandish cotton candy blue hair, and lace poofed out dress does nothing for the eyes. How the capitol citizens find that appealing... I can't even. I mean, I'm quite fond of fashion myself, but what that? Ugh.

It becomes the time to separate, sending Castro towards the group of 12 year olds. Our father is somewhere in the crowd, but he doesn't come to find us. The only time I really see my father is after the reaping, where he throws, what he calls a "celebration". I always see the hurt, and desperation in his eyes to be a better father. I don't blame him, he's the only one keeping us alive.

I turn towards Castro and grip him by the shoulders "You won't be reaped. Okay. Look at me!" He abliges. "You won't okay. I love you!" I say gently. He nods and turns to slowly walk towards his line. "Ready?" I turn towards Garcing.

He re-takes my hand. "Ready".

We stand together in our area, and wait for the anthem to play. Soon after it starts Effie Walks on the stage, with a very drunk Haymitch behind her who then stumbles and falls into the chair prepared for him.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" Effie shrills. It's the same as always. God... can't this reaping at least have some entertainment. "Let's begin with the girls."

Effie walks over to the girls ball, almost tripping on her, what has to be at least 10 inch heels. I slightly chuckle and feel Garcing do the same next to me. After what seems like ages she pulls out a name in her quip little way. "Mhmmm.. Miss Kattri Cold!" Effie smiles blindingly, showing her perfect white teeth.

Nothing. Not even a slight shift. Effie tries again, "Kattri Cold!" Again.. nothing. Effie starts to look annoyed "Kattri Cold!" She yells. "Goodness gracious me! Will someone get Kattri Cold up here!" Effie stamps her foot, making a loud clicking noise.

In the distance I see the peacekeepers pushing who appears to be Kattri towards the stage. I hear a male voice near me yelling out. God. Wasn't that dramatic. Couldn't she just get up there! I just want to go home!

Once on the stage, I see Kattri looking down at the ground in fear. I feel a little remorse for her. A spark of recognition occurs in me and I realize I've seen her before. It was months ago, but I was eating lunch alone; Garcing had been out sick, when she came up and sat by me. It was only for a few minutes but I remember she smiled and politely asked if she could sit there. I finished my lunch soon after, but it was an act that I hadn't seen for a long time. I respected her for that. I imagine she's similar to me, doesn't have many friends, has a tough life. With her look, I knew she was from the seam as it resembled mine, except for her striking purple eyes...

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Effie says to Kattri. "Tsk tsk.. Time for the boys!" Effie doesn't hesitate to draw a name out.. "Mesile Deliani!"

Garcon grips my hand, refusing to let go. I look him in the eye and can guess what he is about to do. "GARCING NO! DO NOT VOLUNTEER FOR ME! If you do I swear to God, I will break up with you right now!" Hot tears begin to fill my eyes. I see Garcing nod, and I leave him walking straight towards the stage... straight towards the games... straight towards...my death.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Is it awful? Are you going to stop reading? ORRRRR Did you... perhaps... maybe even a little... like it? I'd like to give a HUGE shout out to ColdKat and Better a Freak than a Fake for there wonderful characters! I had a lot of fun writing! And hopefully this inspired some of you readers to join? Maybe? PLEASE! lol Anyways! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Lot's of Love ~Jocylin XD**


End file.
